


I Did Not Just Hear That

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Kara doesn't mean to hear it, she really doesn't. orLena masturbates and Kara hears it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's my take on a an anon idea sent to Supercorpppp on tumblr 
> 
> I'm terrible at writing smut, so this is mostly about kara's reaction?? Im sorry i suck! I'm still trying to get the hang of the formatting on this website, so I apologize for any inconveniences.

Kara did not mean to listen. She really didn’t. Having super-hearing is both, a blessing and a curse, especially when you hear your name at one in the morning. Kara bolted out of bed, thinking it was one of her friends that may be in danger. She was halfway to her Supergirl outfit, when she heard it again. “Kara.” It was raspy and quite loud. It didn’t sound like a cry for help. “Uh fuck.” She heard and her eyes almost bulged out of her skull. 

It sounded much like a moan followed by heavy breathing. Kara tried to stop listening, but it only lasted for a minute before curiosity got the best of her. “Oh my god—Kara. Faster.” 

Kara was no prude. She knew what was happening. “I did not just hear that.” Kara said in disbelief. 

The blonde felt her face turn hot and she knew she was blushing. Who in the world would ever think of Kara like that? The thought of anyone masturbating thinking of her never seemed like a possibility. She was awkward and clumsy and invisible. People never took a second glance at her. “Oh fuck I’m so close.” Kara heard again. The voice was frantic and it was definitely getting louder. 

Kara couldn’t take it any longer as her body was responding to such obscene statements. Her own underwear felt wet, so she decided she’d fly around for a while. That would distract her. She didn’t bother with her costume because it was one in the morning. Nobody would see her flying. 

Without really thinking about it, Kara started flying in the direction of the desperate moans and obscene words. Kara knew the voice, she really did. She just couldn’t place it. It sounded distorted. Probably because it was heavy breathing, moaning, and curse words that hardly sounded like words anymore. She heard incoherent words mixed with her name as the seconds passed by.

She finally found the source and didn’t have to use her x-ray vision to know it was Lena’s penthouse. Kara almost crashed against the building because of all people, Lena Luthor was the one pleasuring herself thinking of the blonde. 

It was like a dream come true. Kara’s crush was thinking of her in one of her most vulnerable moments. Kara contemplated on using her x-ray vision, but she didn’t want to be a peeping tom. Besides, Lena deserved her privacy. The blonde quickly flew back to her apartment and fell on her bed. Kara thought about pleasuring herself because the pain between her legs was starting to get uncomfortable. She heard some desperate moans until Lena finally finished—Kara’s name left her lips one last time. Kara decided she would try to sleep it off, she didn’t want to intrude in Lena’s privacy. Not anymore anyway.

Then she heard Lena’s heart rate pick up once again and Kara’s name left the CEO’s lips one more time. 

This time, Kara couldn’t help herself. Her right hand travelled almost guiltily to the waistband of her pajamas while her left hand went up her shirt. She cupped her left breast and began playing with her already hard nipples. Kara didn’t waste time, her fingers found her swollen clit and began massaging it almost too lightly. “Oh God, Kara.” Lena moaned. 

The young reporter brought her left hand down to her pajamas, but decided that they were too restrictive and took them off. Her right hand found way to her clit once again and thrusted two fingers into her vagina. She was already too wet. She began curling and thrusting her fingers inside of her as she massaged her clitoris and found an enjoyable pace. “Fuck Kara, I’m close.” She heard Lena once more. “Me too.” She said just above a whisper even though she knew Lena couldn’t hear. 

Her toes curled and Kara threw her head back in pleasure. It didn’t take long for Kara to build up her orgasm, but she waited until she heard Lena finish once again. Or at least she thought Lena finished because she let out a rushed breath that ended with a squeak. Lena’s heart rate was going so fast and she breathed through her mouth. It was the most earthshattering orgasm Kara had in a long time. She didn’t even bother with pajamas anymore and covered herself with her comforter. Kara could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, and fell asleep before her heart rate went back to normal. 

//

The first thing Kara saw when she logged into her email was a message from Snapper demanding her to go to his office as soon as she got there. She dropped her purse on the floor and ran out the door. Ten seconds later, she was standing in front of Snapper. “I need you to do a report on Lena Luthor.” He said without looking away from his computer. “O-On L-Lena Luthor?” Kara stuttered, making Snapper look at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Y-Y-Yes, on L-LLena Luthor.” Snapper mocked. “Or should I give it to someone else?” 

“No, I can handle it.” Kara said and looked down. “is there a specific purpose of this interview?” 

“Yeah, the hidden labs that Lex Luthor kept under his building.” Snapper said with a wicked grin. Supergirl looked up with wide eyes. Lena didn’t tell her anything about the labs. Well, it wasn’t like she knew Kara was Supergirl. Kara didn’t have to know. It was not a big deal. 

…

“Kara, come on in!” Lena greeted with a big smile across her face. She was sitting at her desk but promptly stood up to hug her friend. “H-Hi, Lena.” Kara said and avoided Lena’s eye. 

“Are you okay, my dear?” The CEO asked. Kara’s face grew hot and she still avoided Lena’s eye.

“Yes, I-I am okay.” 

“Are you sure? You look a little… pale.” Lena 

“pfh, yeah I’m fine.” Kara said before clearing her throat. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“I don’t know, is there anything bothering you?” The CEO asked with genuine concern in her voice. 

“Bothering me? Pfh, No, nothings—no, nothing’s bothering me.” Kara stammered and finally looked up at Lena. The CEO gave her an incredulous look and thankfully decided to drop the topic. 

“So missed me already?” Lena questioned with a smirk. 

“No! I-I mean yes?” The blonde replied skeptically as she adjusted her glasses. “What I mean is that—uh I am here to interview you.” She continued with more confidence. 

“I know that, but what’s this interview about, really?” 

“Oh you know just—.” Kara sighed with a shrug before continuing. “I’m sorry, Lena. I know how much it hurts you to talk about your brother, but I have a few questions about him.” 

Kara watched how Lena’s demeanor changed for a second, but she quickly composed herself. “Shall we start?” Lena asked with a fake smile, but Kara didn’t miss a micro expression that really showed dejection. 

The young reporter quickly got her recorder and set it on the table. She started recording, and went for the first question. “Can you confirm or deny whether the rumors about the secret labs that Lex Luthor kept under this very same building exist?” 

“They existed. As soon as I took over L-Corp, I made sure to tear them down, with the exception of one.” 

“And why destroy all of them, but keep one?” 

“I decided to keep it for one personal reason. Supergirl.” Kara sat up straighter in her chair and quickly wrote her notes. Kara being Kara, dropped her pen and quickly moved to retrieve it. Before she even got to the pen, she made the mistake to look in the direction of Lena. She didn’t see her panties or anything, she only saw her perfect, long, and creamy legs. If only she could kiss every inch of Lena’s legs. 

“S-Supergirl?” Kara inquired once she sat up. 

“Yes, as you may know, I am friends with Supergirl and while those labs have been used for atrocious things, my technology is very advanced and it is completely adequate to help her.” The CEO said seriously, but her smile gave her away. Kara tried to ignore the mushy feeling she got from the knowledge that Lena kept a lab to aid her in case of an emergency. 

“so is there any palpable proof that you destroyed those laboratories?” 

“I wouldn’t consider it palpable, but I have some files in here that would prove it.” Lena offered before continuing, “Kara, please let this part off the record, but I want you to see the proof. I want you to see that I am not using the lab as a weapon against supergirl. I know she’s your friend, and I want you to know that I’d never betray her.” 

Kara looked at the sincerity in Lena’s eyes and smiled. “I believe you, Lena.” 

“But please, look at the files. It will make me feel better knowing that you have seen proof.” 

“Okay, if it makes you feel better, I will.” Kara agreed reluctantly. 

“Alright, come.” The CEO called with a smile of her own. 

Kara stood up and went around Lena’s desk. She stood behind her, and she tried to advert her eyes from Lena’s breasts. She got a pretty good view because she was standing up. “No, stop. You owe her privacy.” Kara mentally scolded herself and forced her eyes towards Lena’s computer. 

“Fuck.” Lena muttered under her breath. Suddenly, Kara stood up straighter and felt her face turn hot. 

“Is everything o-okay, Lena?” 

“No actually. For some reason this isn’t letting me log in.” Lena admitted. 

“It’s okay, Lena. I believe you.”

“No, want to show you.” The CEO said as she continued typing. Lena apologized to Kara before picking up her phone and dialing the IT department. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor, we are working on the problem, it seems like someone tried to hack into our systems, but they are terrific hackers and we couldn’t stop them, we killed the internet momentarily.” Kara heard the guy on the line say. 

“Okay, I need you to look into it. We cannot have anyone hack into our network. How did this even happen?” Lena asked, her usually playful demeanor changed into a business-like, full of authority mode. “Fix it, please.” She added before hanging up. Her tone wasn’t harsh, but it wasn’t the friendliest either. Kara would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on. 

Lena suddenly stood up and turned around, it was like she hadn’t realized how close Kara was. Their faces were mere inches away and Kara couldn’t keep her eyes away from Lena’s. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a second, until Kara cleared her throat and took a step back. 

“It’s okay, Lena. Really.”

“I may not be able to show you the files, but I can show you the lab.” Lena offered with a smile. 

The young reporter didn’t know what to say. Why was Lena being so persistent? Did she know she was supergirl and wanted to make a move against her? No, Lena wasn’t like that. She had proved herself countless amount of times without even trying to. “Okay,” Kara agreed with a smile. She trusted the CEO; besides, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to spend extra time with Lena. 

“Follow me, then.” Lena requested with a smile still plastered on her face. 

Kara quickly moved out of the way. The green-eyed beauty walked extremely close to her, and Kara caught a whiff of Lena’s perfume. She briefly closed her eyes to savor the aroma and an involuntary smile made way to her face. “Kara, you coming?” She heard and quickly opened her eyes to find Lena Luthor with a smug grin across her face. She had been caught. 

They walked in complete silence towards the elevator and Kara watched as Lena pressed B1. There were other buttons for the basement, but they were off. “I haven’t had the elevator changed. It only works down to B1, which is the first basement—the only basement.” The Luthor said as if she had read Kara’s mind. Kara only smiled at her. 

Once they arrived at the basement, Lena stepped out and Kara followed. “As you can see, this is kind of like the DEO. It has a medical area, a training room, and Yellow Solar Energy room.” Lena said with a proud smile. 

“Did Lex have this before?” 

“No, I did some remodeling. I made all of these.” 

Kara smiled in awe. Lena cared enough about her to make a whole basement for Supergirl’s benefit. “wow, Lena this is amazing. You are amazing.” 

“Not as amazing as you.” Lena retorted with a suggestive smile. 

“M-me?” 

“Yes, Kara. You are amazing. You are selfless, caring, kind. The list goes on.” 

“Th-thank you, Lena.” Kara stuttered and adjusted her glasses. 

“You could try the Yellow Solar Energy room, if you’d like.” 

“What? That wouldn’t be good on my skin. I get really bad sunburns.” Kara said nervously.

“Kara, I know your secret. And don’t worry, it’s safe with me.” Lena said with a sad smile. 

“My secret? I don’t have a secret. I’m not supergirl.” The blonde said with a light, nervous laugh.  
“I never said you were.” 

“You—. How did you—. Who told you?” Kara questioned. She did not try to deny it anymore. She wanted to tell Lena. The CEO stepped into Kara’s personal space. 

“You flew here? On a bus? I’ve never seen supergirl and you in the same room, and you’re always slightly out of breath when you come back. Besides, eyes and lips like yours are… unique.” Lena said barely above a whisper. Kara closed her eyes as she felt Lena’s sweet breath hit her face softly. 

Suddenly Kara felt a soft hand cup her left cheek and a strong arm wrap around her waist. “Can I?” Lena requested. Kara nodded once before Lena’s lips crashed against her own. Their kiss lasted forever and merely a second, and when Kara pulled away, she could only worry. 

“Wait, you’re not upset?” she asked, worry was evident in her voice. 

“No, why would I be upset for what you are?” 

“I—I’ve wanted to tell you, but I never found the time.” 

“It’s okay, Kara. Never apologize for who you are.” 

“Can I kiss you again?” the young reporter asked timidly.

“You don’t even have to ask.”


	2. I Did Not Just Hear That... Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long. Here's part two of "I did not just hear that." It's my mediocre attempt to write smut. Like I said, it's not my area of expertise so I hope it's not too painful or confusing to read. I did not edit, so if you see any mistakes, I apologize in advance. Comments, feedback, and kuddos are appreciated :)

It is well past midnight when she heard it again. 

Yup, super-hearing was definitely both, a blessing and a curse. It had been three months since the reporter started dating one CEO. Three months since she had been sexually frustrated, and she knew Lena was just as bad. Kara knew because she could hear her at night. She could hear Lena moaning her name along with other obscene things. She couldn’t blame the CEO, though. Between supergirl duties and more assignments at CatCo, Kara had barely had time to go on dinner dates and some lunch dates here and there. They sure had some pretty heavy makeout sessions, but it never got further than some groping. 

Kara dragged herself out of bed and before she even realized it, she was standing by her window. She flew to Lena’s apartment not knowing exactly what she was doing—or rather pretending not to know exactly what her intentions were. She flew around the building a few times just to give the Luthor enough time to finish herself off, because no one likes to be interrupted mid-orgasm. 

When the blonde could no longer hear the wet sounds of Lena’s fingers against her center, she knocked softly on the glass door. She heard a small gasp and she almost felt bad for startling the CEO. However, the throbbing between her legs defeated her guilt. 

It took Lena a few seconds to open the door. There was no surprise on her features; instead, there was a smirk plastered across her face. “Hello, Kara.” She said in a raspy voice. “H-hi.” Kara stuttered. Lena pulled her in for a rough kiss, which Kara didn’t know she needed. The brunette’s still sticky fingers found their way behind Kara’s neck, enabling her to smell the sweet arousal.

Lena pulled the blonde inside her room without breaking the kiss, and slid the door closed behind them. They kissed each other hungrily and slowly made their way to the bed. Kara pulled away from the kiss just enough to see the desire in her eyes, but she waited until she got some sort of consent from the CEO. Lena barely nodded before Kara started kissing her again, only that time she did it much slower. Her lips found Lena’s jawline and slowly trailed to her ear so she could suck on it lightly, before continuing to her glorious neck. Lena chuckled softly when Kara groaned as her lips encountered the brunette’s shirt. 

Kara pulled away just enough so she could take off Lena’s shirt. She was pleasantly surprised at the lack of bra. “we should even this out.” Lena whispered lowly with a devilish grin, and pulled Kara’s sweater over her head. 

It was Kara’s turn to smirk. She had a blue lacy bralette, which went unappreciated by the brunette as she immediately took it off. Lena stood there admiring Kara’s chest before the blonde continued kissing where she left off. 

The blonde finally made it to Lena’s breasts and started playing with Lena’s nipples. She sucked and licked everything she could making Lena’s breathing become more elaborated. After a few seconds, Kara switched breasts and nibbled softly before placing wet kisses to soothe the pain. Lena took Kara’s hair between her fingers and pulled a bit harder than intended, making the blonde groan in response. 

Kara’s hands caressed Lena’s back and let her hands drop down to cup her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze as she kissed her way lower. Lena let her head fall back in response and her breathing became more erratic as Kara licked around her belly button which was adorned with a piercing. She let her tongue play with the jewelry before placing sloppy kisses lower and lower. “Kara” Lena moaned. 

The blonde completely stopped kissing Lena and slowly pulled down the brunette’s sleep shorts. Kara smiled at the brunette’s soaked underwear but didn’t have time to tease Lena as the CEO quickly discarded her panties. Kara stood up again and kissed Lena again as she discarded her own shorts along with her underwear. 

Lena sat down on the bed and quickly pulled Kara on top. The reporter used her strength to push Lena further up the bed and began making her way down her body again. she sucked on Lena’s neck long enough to leave small marks that would fade in a few hours as she gripped the brunette’s leg. She did not spend nearly as much time to get down to the brunette’s hips. 

The green-eyed woman fully exposed herself to Kara, making her smile. The super didn’t pay attention to her center as she went directly to Lena’s left thigh and started running her tongue closer and closer to that place where Lena wanted her. “Kara, please.” Lena groaned making the blonde smirk. She decided to switch to the other leg and started sucking and kissing everywhere she could. 

She didn’t struggle to lift Lena’s ass and the CEO quickly placed her legs around Kara’s shoulders. The blonde inched closer and felt herself become more aroused at the smell of Lena’s wet pussy. Kara finally placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s clit, which made Lena suck in a quick breath. 

Kara gently circled Lena’s clit before running her tongue lower towards her entrance. She teased the brunette with her tongue before licking her way back to her clit and sucking on it lightly. Lena tried to pull Kara’s head closer to her center, but the blonde was stronger and kept teasing her lightly. Lena groaned when she felt Kara smile against her. “Please, Kara.” She whined. 

“What do you need, Lena?” Kara asked. 

“I need more.” Lena replied. 

“More?” Kara asked again and Lena could hear the cockiness in her voice. 

“I need you to fuck me.” Lena moaned. 

“Your wish is my command.” Kara said and started adding more pressure with her tongue. She moved down to the CEO’s entrance and fucked her. Kara’s fingers found their way to Lena’s clit and started rubbing small circles around it. “More.” Lena moaned. 

The blonde once again licked her way up to Lena’s clit, not before sucking on her lover’s lips and nibbling softly. She brought a finger close to the brunette’s entrance and started teasing. Lena groaned before taking Kara’s hand and fucking herself with the blonde’s finger. Kara could’ve easily stopped her, but it was hands down the sexiest thing she had seen. Her lips found way to Lena’s clit and hummed as she added another finger. Kara pulled away enough to blow softly against Lena’s center. 

The CEO bucked her hips and started grinding against Kara’s tongue. Kara started fucking Lena a bit harder as she could feel the brunette’s inside clench beautifully against her fingers. She made sure to spread her fingers inside and touched a spot that made Lena moan louder. The brunette continued whimpering and moaning Kara’s name. The super continued playing with that spot which only made Lena buck her hips harder and faster, until she felt the brunette tense up and her heels dig hard on her back. Kara slowed down her thrusting until she was sure Lena’s orgasm had ended. 

The brunette struggled to keep her breathing at bay and she was sure it was the best orgasm she had ever experienced. She wanted to pull Kara in for a kiss, but the blonde had another plan, as she turned Lena on her stomach and started placing wet kisses on her left cheek. “Lena can you get on your fours?” she requested and Lena did as she was asked. 

She almost passed out when she felt Kara lick her folds from behind. Kara’s hand gripped her ass and spread her cheeks apart. The blonde swiped her tongue up and down until she built up the courage to let her tongue go further. 

Lena gasped in surprise as she didn’t take Kara as the ass-eating type, but didn’t overthink as Kara’s tongue felt beautifully against her backside. It was very welcomed actually. It was something she had never experienced and was glad it was the blonde who did it first. Kara kissed her way up her back until she reached her neck and moved the brunette’s hair aside. She sucked lightly behind the CEO’s ear as she fucked her again. 

“lay down.” Kara whispered and Lena immediately complied. The blonde spread the brunette’s legs and continued fucking her as she sucked and licked everywhere she could. She spread her fingers inside Lena and the brunette responded by rocking her body against her. “god, Kara, I’m close.” Lena moaned. “Let go, baby.” Kara whispered and it was enough to send Lena over the edge again. 

Kara slowed her moves and kissed along Lena’s neck and shoulder. It took a few minutes for Lena to even out her breathing and threw Kara a wicked grin before throwing the blonde on her back. 

// 

The sun had started to come up when Lena finally buried her face on Kara’s neck. After many hours of moaning and screaming each other’s names, they decided to stop. Lena was surely worn out. “Took you long enough.” Lena said tiredly. 

“What? I could still go again.” Kara said cockily, making Lena laugh. 

“I know you could, but I am human.” Lena retorted. 

“Lena…” Kara said hesitantly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I got a confession to make.” The blonde whispered. Lena hummed in acknowledgement. “I have been sexually frustrated for months. I have been able to hear you touch yourself for months. I don’t try, I swear it’s just that I usually tune myself to a single thing at night to help me sleep and I swear I’m not a creep—.” Kara started rambling but cut herself off when Lena started laughing lightly. “what?” the blonde asked, clearly confused. 

“Honey, I know. I might have overheard you talking to Alex in one of the game nights. I know you used to tune your hearing to something else, but you switched to my heartbeat.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Kara, when I found out you did it, I started masturbating and consciously said your name out loud so you could hear me.” The CEO explained. 

“So all those months ago… you knew?” Kara asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, why do you think Snapper sent you to get that interview the day after you heard me? I sent an anonymous note about those secret labs. I knew it worked since you wouldn’t even look me in the eye. I was sure you were crushing on me, so I decided to do that in order to try to get you to take the first step.” 

“Oh Rao… and all this time I thought I was violating your privacy!” Kara exclaimed with a deep blush. 

“I’m sorry. I hope you’re not mad.” 

“No, of course not. If you hadn’t done that, I would’ve never found out that you liked me too.” The blonde said bashfully. 

“I always liked you. Now, Kara if you don’t mind, we should go to sleep.” Lena said with a yawn. 

“Goodnight, babe.” Was all Kara said before letting sleep overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
